


Punch the Tomatoes?

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [35]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch the Tomatoes?

This was his third time through, and Ciel was already starting to get a headache. He just wanted all this to be _over with._ At least this specific event was new, though.

“…You want me to punch the tomatoes?” he questioned, glancing up at his new ‘BFF’ with wariness.

She grinned, mouth full of extremely sharp teeth that made him want to _be anywhere other than where they could cause him serious harm. “_ Punch them! Destroy them! We have to make spaghetti!”

Ciel was starting to seriously wonder how Papyrus was as _good_ as making spaghetti as he was. He didn’t want to punch the fruit - but he also didn’t want to piss off the frightening fish lady with dangerously sharp teeth. He hesitated… and reached out to give the fruit a weak bump with his fist.

“YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Undyne roared, and went at the rest of the food with gusto, smashing it up.

The young Earl just… stared. That couldn’t possibly be sanitary. Where was Sebastian when you actually needed the damn demon…


End file.
